The Archer
by Camilla10
Summary: This is a supernatural love story, telling the tale of a princess in peril and of the mythical creature who saves her. The time? Oh, some 2700 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**The Archer, by Camilla**

Summary

This is a supernatural love story, telling the tale of a princess in peril and of the mythical creature who saves her. BTW, Kallisté and Alexios have the same meaning of Bella and Edward, in ancient Greek. The time? Oh, some 2700 years ago.

Ἕλθε, Κύπρι,  
Χπρυσίασιν ἐν κυλίκεσσιν ἄβραισ  
συμμεμιγμένον θαλίαισι νέκταρ  
οἰνοχόεισα.

_Come hither foam-born Cyprian goddess, come,  
And in golden goblets pour richest nectar  
All mixed in__ most ethereal perfection,  
Thus to delight us. (Sappho)_

A/N

Don't worry, The Parachutist' sequel is progressing and it will eventually be ready to post. But this story came to me in a taxi (there was a lot of traffic in Rome that day), and I had to write it immediately. I was a classical mythology buff when young.

In the next days, if you have me on author alert, you will get a notice for a story in Italian, that you can overlook. It will be the translation of something I already posted in English, Heartbroken. The translation of The Archer (L'Arciere) will follow.

I don't know how much Stephenie Meyer owns of this story, but she certainly owns Twilight.

Many, many thanks to Jmolly, Master of the Boot and ManiacMotherland for their suggestions, to Meilleur Café (Serendipitous) for her pre-reading and to Stefanie, my final editor.

Well, this is a very short chapter, forgive me, but I'll submit chapter 2 asap. The next chapters will be longer but, there will not be many of them. I hope you will give the story a chance and will tell me what you think.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_"The war between Khalkis and Eretria was the one in which most cities belonging to the rest of Greece were divided up into alliances with one side or the other."_

(Thucydides)

Maia was snoring, but Kallia couldn't have slept anyway. The shallow cave they had found refuge in was cold and damp and she was still terrified, so much that she had not allowed her nurse to light a fire. If she was captured, all would have been in vain. The cruel images of the battle went on and on in her mind: her father slaughtered in front of the city walls, her mother's loud crying and then turning to stone, not allowing herself to grieve because there were more urgent things to do.

Leaving the windows from where they had watched the battle with impotent fury, the queen had told Kallia and her nurse to dress comfortably, take a few belongings, gold and provisions and ordered them to escape through the secret subterranean passage which led to an opening far in the woods.

"Wait inside for darkness and then run," she had said, "you have to go to your uncle Agathon, he will protect you and will want to avenge us."

Her mother's resolution had made it impossible for the princess to cry and protest. She would obey, because she understood that they were doomed, that in a few hours, now that the king was dead and their army left with no leader, the enemy would storm the palace and kill everybody but the younger women, whom they would ravish and sell into slavery. Family honor requested that she tried to escape such a destiny. As for her mother… without doubt she would have made sure not to survive another day. To flee with them was not an option; a queen would not leave her subjects alone to face death.

Reaching her uncle's castle would take a few days at best; the passage from one of the Khalkidhiki 'fingers' to the other was normally managed by boat. But they could make it, provided they were able to travel undetected, which was by no means sure. Kallia felt numb, she had shed no tears, moving like in a nightmare from which there would be no waking up.

At dawn the nurse went out to relieve herself, while Kallia rummaged into their sack for water and some bread. Oh, there was a little pot of honey…this small reminder of her lost home made her eyes water, for the first time…. No, she would not cry, not yet.

She heard Maia scream, then a horrid gurgle. She peeped from the cave's mouth and there she was, still and lying on her own blood, surrounded by the three men, who had cut her throat. Eretrean soldiers, to judge by their helms. She waited, barely breathing, until they turned around.

"Zeus, Zeus, don't make them see the cave…" But the sky was empty of gods, her prayer went unheeded and the men were now coming to take her.

"A pretty maiden we have here."

"Maiden?… who knows?"

"We can make sure…"

"Fool, it will lower her price!"

"What the fuck, I want her."

They seemed to have an altercation, and Kallia saw a slim opportunity for running, but the one not involved sprang on her. Stunned by his vicious slap she fell and cut her cheek on a stone.

She was mustering her strength for a fight_, _would she be able to kick his groin?_ 'If I resist they will maybe kill me,' _she thought….almost hopefully.

Suddenly there was a whistling sound and she saw her assailant stagger and fall on his back. An arrow protruded from his chest. Two more whistles and none of the soldiers was standing. Plus, they looked quite dead. Who was this merciless archer? The princess rose to her feet and turned around. Quite far away a horseman was sitting on his mount, bow lowered. It was almost impossible that his arrows had found their mark from that distance, but it was so. _Friend or foe_, she wondered, while the horse trotted toward her.

But, wait a moment… where was the horse's head? As the animal approached, she realized that the rider had no legs either.

Could it be? Oh Gods, it was… it was a centaur.

Endnotes

Well, I promised you supernatural, didn't I? Please tell me that you are curious and want to see what happens now between the princess and the centaur.

I have only dim memories of the classical Greek I studied eons ago. The mistakes are all mine. It seems right that I use Sappho's immortal love words to head my chapters, starting with an invocation to Aphrodite. That the poetess lived a little later with respect of my story time setting, and that often her verses are directed to another woman is immaterial.

The action is set in the area of the Khalkidhiki Peninsula in the North of Greece. The Peninsula, a beautiful sea place, resembles a hand with three "fingers" or "legs" – that now have different names but were once called Pallene, Sithonia and Acte (Where you would presently find the Mount Athos religious community). I have never been there, alas, so I might have made big geographical mistakes when describing the places. Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2 Alexios

**The Archer, by Camilla**

Chapter 2 - Alexios

A/N

I know, I know, the dialogues here should sound like Homer's verses, at least in their English translation… but I cannot do it, of course. So I am just keeping the language simple and clean, trying to avoid expressions that are too modern.

Ah, BTW, this story has a beautiful banner and some very nice images. If somebody knows how to make the links to them on my profile, please teach me. Send me a PM and we'll progress from there.

_Previously_

_But, wait a moment … where was the horse's head? As the animal approached, she realized that the rider had no legs either._

_Could it be? Oh Gods, it was… it was a centaur._

Ἕροσ δαὖτέ μ᾽ ὀ λυσιμέλεσ δόνει,  
γλυκύπικρον ἀμάχανον ὄρπετον.

_Now Love, the ineluctable, with bitt__er sweetness  
Fills me, overwhelms me, and shakes my being._

Kallia was religious, but not to the point of believing all the myths surrounding the Gods. A supreme being, call Him Zeus or whatever, yes. His divine brothers and sisters, maybe but, all the plethora of demigods and supernatural beings no, certainly not. She was sure that mankind, with the bards' help, had invented them to explain things that could not be explained. Symbols, that is. How wrong she had been! Because at least one centaur existed, and he was walking toward her. According to myth they were violent, lusty and unpredictable. Was she going to fare even worse than with the soldiers? How could she protect herself? Was it possible to reason with something that was half beast?

His face, however, was not bestial, now that she could see him well. Had he been a man, he would have been considered very handsome. High brow, straight nose, full lips, strong jaw and eyes that were as green as summer leaves. His tangled hair was dark red, almost bronze and, oh Gods, so was his tail. He wore a short tunic that ended below his navel, where the horse commenced. A roan, judging by the color of his coat. In the meanwhile, he had reached her and was towering over her small frame. And he spoke.

"You are hurt."

Slowly her hand went to her cheek. She had forgotten about that, but she could feel the small gash, that had stopped bleeding.

"Don't worry, I can help," he continued, "I am a healer. But there are things we must do first."

Now the whole myth about centaurs was coming clear in her mind.

"You are a healer like Chiron?" She asked.

"Yes, he was my mentor and like a father to me, I owe everything to him."

So, the legends were all true. But, if he had been raised by the wisest of centaurs, he would not hurt her. Surprised by her calm, she was ready for him to tell her what to do. She had no plans left and she owed him her salvation, after all.

Following his instructions she collected her things from the cave while he, completely lowering his torso to reach down, took the dead soldiers one by one and put them inside it. He rolled stones – how strong he was – to the cave's mouth till the entrance was no longer visible. Well concealed but unburied they would tether between the Earth and the Other-world, never at peace. It was a satisfying thought. But Maia must be buried properly. She realized that he had different tools, bags and implements secured to his belt or to the equine part of his body. He fixed a shovel to a handle stick and proceeded to dig a grave, while the princess did her best to arrange her dead nurse's body respectfully. When everything was done they looked at each other, speechless for a while, until she asked his name.

"I am Alexios," he answered, "and you are…?"

"Kallisté, but they call me Kallia. My father was the King of Kleonai. The Eretreans stormed it and… now my people must all be dead or enslaved... and my mother...

And, finally, full realization hit and she cried.

Strong arms raised the princess and sat her on a small rocky outcrop, so that their faces were at the same level.

"Shh, little one, let me take care of your face…" and, so low that she was not sure she had heard him, he added, "You are indeed Kallisté and your beauty should not be marred…"

He took out a small jar from his bag and applied a poultice to her face. It was cool and soothing and she relaxed under his gentle touch.

While the medication took effect, she told him what had befallen her, and how she was trying to reach the town of Kalamitsi on Pallene, to put herself under her uncle's protection. That she was unlikely to get there by herself was obvious and she did not even bother to add it. There was no need, because he said he would take her to Kalamitsi. He took out a sheep fleece and put it on his back, to make a sort of saddle for her and helped her to mount him.

"Hold tight, Kallia," the centaur said and, after she had circled her arms around his muscular torso, he galloped away.

For the first time in days she felt secure. He would protect her from any harm. Relaxing, she realized how tired she was. Almost naturally her head fell against him, where his neck met his shoulders, on the other side of his arrow case, made of leather and metal tassels. His skin, what she was able to see of it, was smooth and lightly tanned and his smell… Yes, he smelled of freshly cut grass and resin and it was delightful.

Mmm, half asleep now, she thought how wonderful would it be if he was just a man, riding his horse with her. Generous, handsome and strong he would be welcomed by her uncle, grateful to the stranger who had saved his niece's life and honor… That of the healer was a dignified profession, and she had no dowry anymore, so no grand marriage had to be arranged for her. Therefore... maybe… maybe….

She came sharply awake again, horrified by the path her wandering thoughts had taken. Not a man, he was not a man but an inhuman creature, only the Gods knew how old, and surely mated with a female of his species. After all, he was a horse when it must come to mating. Kallia was a virgin, but not ignorant of sexual matters, she had seen her father's black stallion mounting their mares, and it had been a primal, almost terrifying spectacle.

No, she would not think about that… and yet she was curious about him, and about centaurs in general, so she was going to question him, as soon as she had a chance.

Once they had gotten quite far from the cave Alexios stopped, helped her to dismount and declared that they should eat something now. Kallia proposed to share with him what she had, namely flat bread, honey, dried figs and a little cheese and he accepted graciously, warning her that he was a great eater, and her provisions would be barely enough for both of them.

"My body is big," he said wryly, "but I can't eat hay or ruminate, and still I have to feed it."

"So, what do centaurs eat?" She asked, understanding that he was somehow ashamed of his greedy nature.

"Basically, we hunt," the centaur answered. "However, I believe that too much meat is what makes my kind so wild, so I try to consume fruit, vegetables and bread too. When I meet people and I am able to convince them that I am not dangerous, I exchange parts of the animals I have hunted with other provisions, and, if my services as a healer are requested, I accept food as payment, that is the only thing poor people have, anyway. They in fact are my best patients. They acknowledge that they don't know much of the universe and completely believe all legends, real for them as their fields are."

"I have not thanked you properly," she felt compelled to say. "You saved my life. I could not accept to be dishonored and then sold into slavery, so… so I would have tried to .."

He winced, his expression pained.

"Then we must thank the Gods that guided me," he said, "I have seldom a reason to thank them, but this time… I had come near the battlefield thinking that my healing skills would be needed, no matter the side of the wounded soldiers but... but I feel honored that I was able to help you." His last words were soft, like a caress, and Kallia blushed, lowering her eyes.

After the repast they resumed their journey directed to the sea, where, Alexios said, surprising her, he kept a small sailboat.

"A boat, how can you...?"

"Small, but sturdy enough to carry me. And I am a good sailor. You'll see when we get there."

They camped in a fisherman hut that looked abandoned, due to the war, probably. The ceiling barely accommodated his stature, but he was able to get in.

After having ignited a fire with his tinderbox the centaur left, coming back later with three hares, which he swiftly gutted, skinned and spitted, putting them to roast on the fire.

They were delicious. Well cared for and relaxed, Kallia wondered what their sleeping arrangement would be – horses sleep standing, don't they? - and this made impossible for her to resist a question:

"Alexios, are you married?" The centaur snorted.

"We don't marry, it wouldn't be seemly. Chiron was married, his wife was different, but she died young... They often die," he said bitterly.

"Not seemly, how?" The princess insisted.

He sighed.

"Female centaurs are not like us males. They are horse above and woman… below."

He seemed unwilling to continue, but Kallia wanted to understand, now.

"How can a human body sustain a horse?" She asked.

"The horse part is relatively small, and the female part is squat and strong. But, they can't speak, they have no hands, they are very… primitive. And unattractive. For this reason I believe our species is cursed."

"So you never married, but… you don't need to be married for..."

Gods, what was she saying, what was she asking? But she needed to know. A compelling need she could not deny.

"No, never." was his curt answer, "never with such a pitiful creature."

"But males of any species have needs…how can you...?" She had overcome all boundaries of property, and yet she was unable to stop, despite being fiery red by now.

"You don't want to know. And now we must rest, it is late." Alexios concluded and, very ashamed by her lack of delicacy, Kallia had to be content with it.

There was a wooden bed frame of sorts in the hut, where he spread his sheep skin for her to lie on. Covered with her mantle she was comfortable, and yet sleep was slow to come. He was awake and standing, watching her. Immobile, only his tail moving from time to time.

During the night she woke and, by the dim light of dying embers, she saw how a centaur slept. He had bent down so he was resting on his knees and, crossing his arms over her bed, had reclined his head on them. In repose his profile was achingly beautiful, long and thick lashes gracing his cheek. She did not see the rest of his body, she only saw a handsome man sleeping near her and had to fight the desire to caress his face. No, she shouldn't…

...***...

A swift breeze swelled the sail, buffeting Kallia's face and filling her nostrils with the invigorating sea smell. The centaur did indeed know how to navigate. The boat bottom had been covered with flat planks on which he knelt, while deftly managing the sail ropes and occasionally the elm. Soon they would reach Pallene and later on she was going to be with her uncle, she reflected. Then, all courtesies observed, Alexios would leave, eventually. She wouldn't see him anymore... Why was her chest constricting so painfully, what was happening to her?

The centaur anchored the boat in a tiny cove and they left it. Following a half visible trail they progressed till they found a creek and, following it, came to a place where it formed a pond, before cascading again and continuing its course.

"You may want to, um, refresh yourself," Alexios said, "I am going in the woods, call me when you are ready."

In the bag poor Maia had packed there was a linen cloth that Kallia used for drying after she had washed herself. There was also a spare tunic and a comb to give some semblance of order to her wild dark tresses.

Once finished she called and the centaur trotted back to the pond.

"If you don't mind, I'll bathe too." he said, removing his short tunic, his many implements and getting into the water. When he came out, rivulets running down his sleek flanks, he took his multi purposed handle stick and attached a brush to it, proceeding to groom himself. The princess watched with a fascinated curiosity, uncertain about what was proper. She would never look at a man washing himself, as he would have to be naked for that, but him being half horse … she herself had used the brush many times on her beloved and now lost mare. Her father had wanted her to know everything about caring for her mount.

Alexios' bare chest was not horsey, though, it had a chiseled perfection, like a statue, or better. His muscles flexed as he moved the stick along his body... Realizing she was staring, she averted her eyes, blushing. When she looked again, however, she could not miss the hunger in his eyes. Was it possible that he, too...? The cry of a bird ended their staring and, unwillingly, they resumed their journey.

….***:...

Approaching their destination they both felt that something was wrong: there was too much silence. Soon they could see that the war had not spared Kalamitsi: the city lay in ruins, signs of fire and death everywhere. Abruptly the centaur turned around and galloped away. When he stopped, deep into the woods, Kallia at first was silent, stunned. She knew she had no one left; nobody to love, nobody who loved her. In a handful of days everything was gone. Everything and everyone but him, the creature who protected her, cared for her, and looked at her with fire in his green eyes. But he was not for her, and for this, and for all that she had lost, she cried desperately

"Don't cry, little princess, don't, my beloved..." Alexios murmured, turning around. He picked her up and, cradling her in his strong arms, lowered his face to hers.

Tentatively, almost shyly, his mouth found Kallia's and they were kissing. Chastely, at the beginning, while she marveled at the softness of the full lips molding on hers. But, when they opened, their taste was as sweet as the clover flower and her mouth opened too, to savor him better, then their tongues met and after a while they were dancing together…. Without really noticing it, her hands had tangled themselves in his bronze locks and she was drowning…Now she knew only one thing: she was irrevocably in love with him, whatever he was. Her body tingled all over. Oh gods, it was… she had not felt anything like this before, she was hot, and she was cold… she never wanted the kiss to end...

Endnotes

Well, what do you think? Alexios is not a vampire, but… lovemaking is still impossible for this couple, if you think about their physical realities. Since this story is quite different from my usual ones, please, oh please, tell me what you think.

Edward, the Twilight names website tells me, means "protector" or "wealth protector". Alexios (another version of Alexander) means protector, defender. Apt, isn't it? Maia means nurturer. I did not bother finding a Greek name for Charles and Renee, since they die immediately, poor people. Bella had no uncles that I know of, so I could choose the Greek name Agathon = good, freely.

Chiron was the eldest and wisest of the centaurs. He was a great teacher and healer who mentored many mythological heroes, including Jason, Peleus, Achilles and, particularly, Asclepius who, under his tutelage, discovered medicine and became a demigod later on. Chiron means 'operate by hand', a surgeon, that is; what better, considering Carlisle's profession…? Not much is said about Chiron's wife, Nais, but she was not a centaur or a mortal woman, being a daughter of Apollo. In the non canon mythology I am developing here, I postulate that, albeit she was able to couple with a centaur - being a supernatural being herself - she died in childbirth.

Alexios is right about the centaurs' diet. The Mares of Diomedes, also called the Mares of Thrace, were fed with meat (animal and even human) which made them wild and incontrollable. They belonged to the giant Diomedes until Heracles stole them. In general terms we know that a carnivorous diet is not good for horses (and cows!)

There is nothing about female centaurs in the classical myths and iconography (plenty in modern, though, starting with Disney's Fantasia). In any case, all the famous centaurs seem to have been sired by gods, demigods and nymphs, when one or the other had assumed an equine form. I decided that in my story female centaurs existed, though, and I felt free to follow an idea I found in a book, years ago. I can't remember the name. Sci-Fi probably – if you know of it, please, tell me.


	3. Chapter 3 Impossible

**The Archer, by Camilla**

Chapter 3 – Impossible

AN. I want to thank everybody who sent me reviews and alerted The Archer. These days I am getting a few nasty comments tough, both anonymous and signed, not for The Archer but for previous stories, They seem to be of the born again variety and I am very puzzled by them. What is the point? They are also very badly written. Maybe the disturbed person(s) should have them betaed before sending them. ;-) For the moment I am not disabling anonymous reviews - I can live with them - but I do hope that my normal and nice readers will send me more comments, to make up for it.

Οὐκ οἶδ᾽ ὄττι θέω, δύο μοι τὰ νοήματα.

_In doubt I am, I have two minds,  
I know not what to do._

Previously:

_Now she knew only one thing:__ she was irrevocably in love with him, whatever he was. Her body tingled all over. Oh gods, it was… she had not felt anything like this before, she was hot, and she was cold… she never wanted the kiss to end..._

But it ended. He stopped, taking ragged breaths, and lowered her to the ground. The expression of wonder on his face slowly faded, substituted by one of rock hard determination.

"Forgive me, Princess. I forgot myself. It will not happen again."

So, it had been a mistake, he already regretted his impulse. Kallia could not say anything. What was there to say? He was obviously right... and awfully wrong.

"I will find a way to keep you safe," Alexios continued, carefully keeping his gaze averted. "We will go to the mainland. The Queen of Psaphara lost her young daughter a few months ago. I was summoned too late, so I could only ease her passing with the Eastern poppy seeds. Her mother was grateful for that, but she is grieving and misses her child… She is kind, and her wise husband has made sure not to be involved in the war, at least for the time being. I believe the Queen will offer you her unlimited hospitality... She will love you…"

Kallia wanted to protest, refuse his proposal, make him admit that he had not at all forgotten but probably found himself instead, when he had kissed her. She wanted to make him admit that his hunger and his wonder were significant, but pride and shame kept her silent. She had reciprocated his kisses, albeit nothing had been said between them, no promises exchanged, and now he was planning to leave her.

Wordlessly she allowed him to put her on his back and wordlessly they took the road again.

When dusk came he stopped near a village.

"They know me and have given me a place to stay when I am in this area," he said.

The "place" was a stone hut with a pointed roof, high enough to allow for the centaur to stand inside comfortably. A table, almost taller than Kallia, a wooden chest and a stone bench completed the furnishing, along with some pottery and, surprisingly, a mirror of polished copper hung on the wall.

"I shave..." Alexios said, noticing her gaze.

He lit a fire in the fireplace and an oil lamp, telling her to wait for him. He was going to hunt something and then would barter it in the village for different foods.

The centaur came back with olives, raisins, bread and cheese and they ate. As the evening progressed the silence between them got heavier and heavier. For Kallia it was unbearable to let him believe that she would happily go along with his plan. No, she was going to tell him the truth, even if it would humiliate her. It did not matter. Pride had no part anymore in what she felt.

"Alexios, you can take me to the Queen of Psaphara, but you have to know that it is not what I want. I want to stay with you." Finally, she has said it. In a rush she continued:

"Please, please tell me that when you kissed me you meant it, that you felt what I felt, that something happened between us that cannot be denied... "

He knelt down so that their faces were almost at the same level. When he spoke, pain and anger colored his words.

"Kallia, don't say this, I have no right to have feelings for you … nothing good could come from it. I can't be with you, I can't make you mine… my very nature prevents it."

"Why?" It was a cry of protest.

"Don't be naïve, princess, you must see clearly that I am a horse where I should be a man..." was his harsh retort.

Up to a point she had been naïve indeed, innocent enough not to think about his physical nature and its consequences. Stubborn, desperate, she insisted.

"And yet you told me that the females of your species are not different from what I am… below the waist.

Alexios snorted.

"Indeed they are, but at least they have equine shoulders that can support his weight and his hooves, when a male mounts them. And they are so made that centaurs can take them and not rip them apart... Not that I ever did that, I told you already."

"Because they are… ugly?" Was Kallia irrepressible question… but, she needed to understand, even if it killed her.

"No, because the only way we can… have intercourse with a female centaur is to subjugate and then rape her. You see, our females fear us, and try not to be caught." Alexios added bitterly, "because, if males impregnate them, they often die. Think about it, they have to give birth not to a baby, but to a horse, sort of. Very few survive the ordeal, for this reason our unhappy species does not propagate much. Do you want more details, my princess, or is this disgusting enough?"

Sarcasm was not going to silence her now, however, so, feeling on a slippery slope and unable to stop, she posed her last question:

"So you have never… never done it?" She asked, not really believing it was possible – Zeus, how old was he?

"I did worse," Alexios whispered, lowering his head. "Please, don't ask me." Kallia did not have the courage to insist, and yet she wanted the truth – what could be worse?

Raising his face, he abruptly indicated that he had changed his mind.

"No, it is better that you know, so you'll be convinced that nothing is possible between us, because indeed I am an animal, unfit for you. When I was born I killed my mother… poor, dumb creature. It happens so often, such is our curse. My... father," he hissed the word, "had deserted her long since, she has just been a vessel for his lust, but Chiron happened upon us. She was dead and I was trying to stand on my legs. He took me with him and fed me goat milk, on which I thrived. When I was old enough to reason I swore to myself that I would never cause the death of another female of my species.

"So, once my body had reached maturity I... well, you have seen that I am flexible, I can bend completely from the waist down and reach… there with my hands. When that proved not to be… very satisfying, I eventually did what other centaurs do, if they are not rapists and still go in heat. Mares can be accommodating; they are compelled to submit to the human part of us, they are used to comply with men's orders. And they don't seem to mind. At least, such couplings are sterile…"

He had lowered his head down, unable to look into her eyes. She remembered her father's stallion as she imagined the scene. She wondered why she did not feel repulsed as she should be, as he wanted her to be. This was what he was: part animal, after all, and he had found a non-cruel way to satisfy his urges…. But, if that was all he had experienced, it meant that…

"So, when you kissed me, it was your first kiss, wasn't it?" She asked.

He was looking at her, astonishment in his face.

"Yes."

"As it was mine." Kallia said with finality.

Something shifted between them. Self hate, shame, despair seemed to melt away when he crushed her to his heart.

"I… I tried to leave bestiality behind me. What I did happened a few times many decades ago, and I have not repeated it since. I have lived chastely, like Chiron did when he lost his bride in childbirth. I confided in him and he encouraged me. He, unique among us, had found love and lost it to death. I thought I could live without… but…"

"But now you have found it."

"Yes. And it would have destroyed me to leave you, as I was planning to do. We live a long life and I could not contemplate going on without you."

"What would you have done?" whispered Kallia.

"I am not sure… jumped from a cliff... or a pyre, maybe, or poison..."

He was deadly serious, and all that Kallia could do, to erase the horrible visions, was to embrace him, tight.

"I will never leave you, never, and you must not leave me. It doesn't matter if we can't be together as a man and a woman. I just want to stay with you, it will be enough."

"You don't know what you are offering, and you must not say such a thing. You have to promise me that the moment you want a normal life, a husband, children, you will tell me and I'll… I'll set you free."

She opened her mouth in protest, but he silenced her with his finger.

"Until then, however… I am too selfish to let you go from me now. I love you too much."

And so they kissed, and kissed again, and so he made her lay on the bench, covering it with a bear skin he had in his wooden chest and, encircling her with his arms, he lay his head near hers.

"Sleep, my love, sleep, tomorrow we will decide where to go." Happy but exhausted the princess let herself fall asleep...

Much later she thought she was sleeping, but maybe she was not. He was stretched near her, and she could feel his warm flank touching hers, and then his leg. She moaned… Leg? Zeus, what.. She jolted awake. No, no flank, no leg but, hot lips on her throat, trailing downward …

Alexios realized she was not sleeping anymore and raised his head.

"I am sorry, I am sorry Kallia, I should not do this, but I could not help myself, you were dreaming... Oh, you are so beautiful."

She reached with her arm and pressed her lips on his neck, the same spot where he had been kissing her. With a wantonness she could not believe having, she licked his skin, a taste as heady as retsina. He shuddered.

"Love, I want to try something. Will you allow me? Even if we can't… I can make you feel good…" His husky voice had her trembling with desire. She would deny him nothing.

Above his navel he was a man, he had hands and he had lips and with those he worshipped her, letting her body know delights she had never imagined before. Her tunic first loosened and then discarded, like he had discarded his, Kallia found herself naked under his passionate stare, craving his touches, craving him. New to this, being with a woman in his arms for the first time, Alexios let love tell him what to do. He caressed her breasts, filling his hands so perfectly, sucked her hardening nipples, plunged his tongue into her navel and she gasped. Joyfully. Down below she felt hot, and wet, and needy. He must have sensed it, because his hand went there and she opened to his fingers like a flower. Pleasure was building, building… it was almost painful, she was rising higher and higher, she would fall, she would shatter… and finally she did, when a powerful wave rose inside her, melting her core, tensing her sex deliciously around his fingers. She cried his name. Oh, so this was it, this was what her mother's handmaidens whispered about… Opening her eyes she saw his triumphant smile.

But, it was so unfair… he had given her everything and had taken nothing for himself. Unwanted images came to her mind. Pasiphae and her bull… No, she didn't think she would want that, even if it wasn't dangerous, even if he allowed it… Impossible, impossible. Could she at least touch him... there? No, she could not touch a horse intimately. She wanted a man. She wanted him to be all man, and he wasn't. The only thing she could do was to touch his chest, caress his sculpted muscles, kiss his warm skin, put her mouth on his nipples, laving them with her tongue, biting them lightly...

It was too much.

Muttering something like "I am cursed, cursed" he rose, towering over her, his powerful body shaking, his voice rough.

"I, I can't do this. Forgive me but, I have to go. I'll be back, I promise." And he ran away.

How long did his furious gallop continue? He was moving in circles, because he didn't want to get too far, but could not stop. At dawn Alexios was finally spent, covered his own lather and trembling. Dirty, mud splattered and surely stinking like the animal he was, disgusting.

Happening on a pond he plunged in, as he could not go back to her this filthy. The cold water refreshed his body and he started to retrace his steps.

He was in a small clearing, surrounded by ancient trees, when he heard a voice, whispering like the wind:

"Centaur, come here."

There was nobody to be seen. Defenseless, as he forgot to take his bow in his haste to save Kallia from his lust, he thought to run, but something kept him still. Looking around he saw that the bark of one of the trees was protruding, like if something was trying to get out from behind it. It took the shape of a face, emerging from the tree...

End notes

We are about to meet an old friend here, in her Greek myth version. Guess who?

Can you imagine Alexios' birth, a little centaur trying to stand on uncertain legs… like Bambi?

Retsina is the white or rosé wine treated with resin that Greek people love to drink since ancient times.

Pasiphae, Queen of Crete, coupled with a bull sent by Poseidon, and gave birth to the Minotaur. Being a half goddess herself she did not experience ill effects from her adventure but, our Kallia is just human...

I'll start posting The Archer (L'Arciere) In Italian too, so you may get alerts that are not useful, if you don't know my language.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dryad

**The Archer****, by Camilla**

Chapter 4 - The Dryad

Chapter notes:

They are all at the bottom and I so hope that you'll read them.

ἀ δέ μ᾽ ί᾽δρωσ κακχέεται, τρόμοσ δὲ  
παῖσαν ἄγρει χλωροτέρα δὲ ποίασ  
ἔμμι, τεθνάκην δ᾽ ὀλιγω ᾽πιδεύϝην  
φαίνομαι [ἄλλα].

πᾶν τόλματον

Down courses in streams the sweat of emotion,  
A dread trembling o'erwhelms me, paler than  
dried grass in autumn am I, and in my madness  
Dead I seem almost.

but I must dare all ...

The 'thing' continued to emerge from the tree until Alexios could see a tiny but perfect female form. The pretty creature wore a short tunic that seemed to be made with interwoven leaves, while her black hair tips ended with chains of flowers. He knew what she was, albeit he had never met one of her kind before. Unfortunately Dryads had good reasons to fear centaurs for their lust and violence and as supernatural beings they probably didn't need a healer's help. But why had the wood nymph decided to manifest herself to him?

"I Saw that you were going to pass near my tree again," she said with a musical voice that sounded like chimes, "and I was waiting..."

"Have you the Sight?" asked the centaur, puzzled.

"A bit. But, don't you remember? Some months ago, two stupid peddlers camped here and then, during the night, one tried to steal from the other and his victim ran after him. They disappeared and left the fire they had lit unattended. It was windy, the flames expanded and were threatening my tree. You arrived, saw what was happening and managed to extinguish them – first in a very peculiar way and then by kicking dirt over the embers."

Embarrassed, Alexios remembered exactly how he had taken care of the fire. He certainly had wanted to prevent the surrounding forest's destruction, but could never have imagined that in so doing he had saved the sacred tree of a Dryad.

"When my tree dies I too die," she continued, "so you saved my life and now I owe you. But first tell me your name."

"I am Alexios the Healer," he answered, "and you are?"

"Eugeneia, Dryad of this Oak," she said formally."Tell me, Centaur Alexios, what is your heart's desire?"

He knew it well, but he could not tell her. He could not utter the words, too shamed to confess the hate he had for his equine body, which prevented him to make love to the woman who had stolen his heart. It was his secret and it would remain forever buried in his chest.

For a while Eugeneia stood very still, her eyes almost turning inward….

...***...

The day seemed never to end. Just to have something to do, Kallia dusted and swept the hut thoroughly – obviously it had not been inhabited for some time. She then discovered a little cistern in a corner, built to collect rainwater, and washed first her other tunic and then herself. She ate a little of the food left after their repast… anything, anything but to let her mind dwell on her deepest fear: was he really coming back as he had promised?

She remembered the pleasure he had given her, how she had felt. But when it had been her turn to caress and kiss him, as far as she had been able to do it… he had fled. She had no doubts that it was because, unthinkingly, she had excited him almost past his limits, almost making him forget the damage he could inflict on her with his stallion body. And, hasty as his retreat had been, she had had a glimpse of his arousal, enormous, terrifying, something she would never be willing, or able, to accommodate…

So this was going to be their future? Would he be forever unsatisfied, unfulfilled, if he stayed with her? Was she selfish enough to ask for this sacrifice? Was he going to accept it? In fact, he should not; she should set him free from such torture… just because she loved him so much…

The moment she contemplated leaving him, desperate tears started. She could not stop them for hours and eventually cried herself into a fretful sleep.

Much later she awoke. It must have been twilight and there was somebody in the room. The intruder had lighted an oil-lamp and was… oh Gods, he was a man and he was naked. Turned from her, he seemed to be looking at himself in the copper mirror. Kallia did not cry out. Rather, she wondered if she dared to rise silently, slip out of the door and run to the village, since he seemed distracted.

Then she realized how handsome the stranger was. At the flickering light of the lamp he had the perfection of a statue, if statues could breathe. His athletic back tapered into a slim waist, followed by taut buttocks, followed by long legs, lightly peppered with hair. She must have made a noise as she rose, because he froze and then turned.

It was… Alexios. But not a centaur, a man. A man with legs, a man with… she blushed, but could not turn her eyes. No, not a statue there, bigger, but not enough to scare her. Perfect. He did nothing to cover himself and simply stood in front of her, looking at her intently.

"How, how…" she spluttered. "What happened… why are you…?" She found it impossible to formulate a coherent question.

"Shh, love, shh. I will tell you everything, I promise. But not right now."

"No?"

"No, this condition is not permanent, much as I would like it to be. I don't know how long I have… how long we have. Kallia, some divinity took pity on me and granted me my heart's desire. But I want it only if I can share this body with you. Will you allow me?"

The princess gulped. It was clear what he wanted, and she wanted it too. Not finding the words to answer, she nodded and simply unfastened her tunic, letting it fall at her feet.

His response was immediate and physical: for the first time in her life she saw a man's body overtaken by lust. His phallus hardened and grew, pointing toward her; a sweet menace that made her knees weak… With two swift steps he reached her and carried her to her makeshift bed.

She already knew the power of his mouth and of the hands that were exploring her body. Very soon she was melting on him. Unable to wait, he caressed her legs open and she felt him there, pressing for entrance. But he stopped himself.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"This is as it must be… and I want it. I am yours, Alexios, take me…"

Letting instinct guide him, as to make love to a woman was completely new, he entered her quickly. Her little cry of pain stopped him again and he waited.

She was filled, impossibly stretched… but the pain was receding.

"I am fine, you can… move, if you wish," Kallia breathed.

So different, so different, nothing of his bestial couplings of so long ago had prepared Alexios for this. She was tight, velvety, warm, enveloping him, giving him a sense of belonging…home at last, after so many seasons of solitude. The need to complete what he was doing became overwhelming and he finally moved. Withdrawing, thrusting in, rocking his hips, hoping to give her the same pleasure he was getting. It was wonderful to have her face to face, to see her expression change from pain to concentration, to… wonder and, finally, to bliss. Never, never would he take his love from behind, he swore to himself. Then he thought no more, because he felt her walls contracting around him, she was loudly moaning his name and he too went under.

"Thank you for giving me your first time," he murmured, after he had regained his breath. "It is a honor I did not deserve…"

Surprising him, she chuckled.

"In a sense it was the first time for you too, wasn't it?" How right she was, Alexios marveled, how deep her understanding. Not finding enough words to describe his happiness, he brought her little hand to his lips, covering it with kisses. Shortly after that, completely worn out by what had passed, they fell asleep in each other arms

In a not so distant clearing an almost omniscient Dryad smiled, then laughed aloud. Her debt was repaid, but she liked the centaur, and knew that she had something more to give him… But that would not happen immediately. Should she dare to leave her Oak momentarily? In another part of the forest sometime fauns dwelled and… why not? A little tryst would not hurt; it had been so long…

…***…

Alexios and Kallia did not sleep for long. He was the first to awaken, and he wanted to rouse her, as he still didn't know how much time he had. When the princess opened her eyes he would tell her what had happened to him. Preparing to do so, he relived his encounter with the Dryad.

Having asked his secret wish but not having received any answer, Eugeneia had fallen into a trance-like state, eyes open but unfocused. Coming out of it, she had finally spoken.

"Oh, now I See, because you are going to get it," she had said dreamily, "with my help, to be sure. Listen, Alexios, I know that you believe you know plants well enough and how to extract medicine from them. But, there is so much more than that. Plants have magic too...

"So, this is what you have to do: you have to find five plants and take a leaf from each one of them."

While speaking her voice had taken a singsong quality, like she was weaving an enchantment. Alexios listened, enthralled.

"The first leaf is **Laurel**, and laurel is Change. As Daphne was turned, you too will be. She was escaping the love of a God but, you will embrace your human lover instead. **Oleander** follows: Its triads of leaves mirror the Universe's harmony. A triad is where what changes and what cannot be changed are entwined. Oh, it is venomous, but a single leaf will not hurt you. Take **Spearmint** after that: it brings purification, release, renewal and love. Find **Horsetail** next: it is also venomous, but only for horses, not for men and not for you; very appropriately it exerts power over muscles, sinews and all body tissues, renovating them. And finally, **Ivy**: it embodies passion, which compels lovers to cling to each other..

"Find them, chew and eat them in the order I have given you and you will not be a centaur anymore… for a while. But you can repeat the process and these plants are easy to find."

Could it be so simple? Dryads, however, belonged to the vegetal realm and it had no secrets for them. Still, Alexios posed a question, a crucial one that would decide if he was going to follow the Dryad's suggestion or just ignore it.

"If… if I am fertile with her, what will happen?"

"Fear not. The form will dictate the outcome: what is conceived by a man and a woman will be human."

Alexios realized he had been holding his breath. The delivery of a centaur could well kill Kallia. And, anyway, he would never condemn a son of his loins to his same wretched existence, not animal enough to enjoy it mindlessly, not human enough to completely rise above it.

"Go now," Eugeneia had said. "I know you will be back… and you will have another question by then, one that you haven't figured out yet."

And he had gone, starting his botanical quest. A not too difficult task, as he was used searching for the medicines he needed. Ivy was the first and the easiest, then laurel followed, and oleander. Spearmint was more difficult and horsetail seemed nonexistent, until he remembered that the plant thrives in humidity and could be found in marshes. He knew where to go and he got it.

He had retraced his dwelling, but had not gotten inside. What if it did not work? What if the change – in case it worked - was too painful to bear? What if it killed him? Some of the leaves were poisonous… No matter, he had to try but, he would do it alone.

So, the first was laurel…

He had waited, listening to his body. He realized he was feeling lighter under his belly …lighter, lighter…oh, his front legs were gone. He had some difficulty standing, his equilibrium compromised… Contracting, he felt pulled behind, toward his rump. Now he had feet, and standing became easier… Gods, could he walk on two legs? He could.

Awed by the miracle that had happened to him, he had slowly approached his house. Inside he had found Kallia sleeping and had wondered at her reaction, once she saw him. But, first he needed to see himself….

Chapter notes

So, is everything solved now? Well, not exactly. There is another problem they have to address, as the Dryad has seen…Ideas?

Why, yes, he peed on the fire, LOL.

Eugeneia: the Twilight names website tells me that Alice is a German name meaning "of noble kind. In Greek Eugeneia means "Well born, noble born".

Apparently the princesses of ancient Greece were well into domestic chores. Nausicaa finds shipwrecked Ulysses while she is near the beach with her handmaidens, washing the palace's linens.

Phallus: I was uneasy about using this word, because it is an English noun derived from Latin, while K& A are Greeks. However, I discovered that **φαλλός**(fallos, phonetically) preceded Latin and here you are. I am grateful to Jmolly who helped me out of this linguistic quandary.

I have nothing against doggie style, and my Parachutist loves it, but I am sure you can understand why Alexios has issues with that.

The nymph Daphne was changed into laurel so that she would not succumb to Apollo's love. She prayed the Gods and… Lo, it happened. I would have taken Apollo anytime.

I had such fun researching for the five plants in herbalists websites and white witchcraft ones. I wanted them to be Mediterranean and relatively easy to find. Does the magic work? Well, if you find yourself a gorgeous centaur, you can try…


	5. Chapter 5 ColchisEpilogue

**The Archer, by Camilla**

Chapter 5 – Colchis/Epilogue

Notes

Chapter 5 combines the end of the story with the epilogue. Well, I told you it was a rather short one. It is therefore you last chance to tell me something. I strayed far from my beloved vampires, yet I hope that I remained true to the spirit of Twilight.

Στᾶθι κἄντα φίλοσ,...  
καὶ τὰν ἔπ᾽ ὄσσοισ ἀμπέτασον χάριν.

_Face me, beloved...and unveil the grace in thine eyes._

_Previously in Chapter 4_

_I don't know how long I have… how long we have. Kallia, some divinity took pity on me and granted me my heart's desi__re. But I want it only if I can share this body with you. Will you allow me?" _

Kallia awoke. The lamp was still glowing. Like in the dream she had had hours before, she was lying with a man, his warm leg brushing hers. Alexios had become a full man and had loved her with his body. Remembering, she shivered in pleasure and awe. She still did not know how this could have happened, but one thing he had told her: it was not permanent. But he was still here, naked, perfect and so handsome…

Admiring his long, strong legs she let her eyes roam higher and higher and desire overtook her. Surprised but not daunted by her own lust, she straddled his legs and resumed doing what she had done the evening before, when her caresses had set him on fire and compelled him to run away. And there was so much more of him to go over, now.

Under his thick lashes Alexios was watching her, becoming very aroused, but not moving. He felt his new body belonged to her, and she was free to do what she wanted with it. Her wandering hands explored the planes of his chest, trailing downward, tracing the V ending at his pelvis … then her mouth joined her hands, and her tongue…was laving the trail of hair leading to his manhood and, oh gods, her hand was there, stroking him.

Such a delight… he could not believe it. She looked very intent as her hand moved, her pearly teeth worrying her soft lower lip… Alexios realized that if she went on much longer, he would find his release in this way. He moved, so that he could sit, leaning on the wall, then placed his hands on her hips and raised her, positioning her over his straining erection. With a little moan she sank on him. He let her do most of the work, at first, devoting himself to her breasts and hardening nipples, kissing, licking, sucking, basking in her sounds of pleasure, till he could wait no more and started moving...

Deeply satisfied and tightly embracing they slept again, until the sun was high. Alexios found himself still a man after so many hours, something good to know. Looking at his beautiful lover he thought that he would never let her go now, she was his, he had made her his and, if Eugeneia was right, he would be able to give her children. Normal, human children, and afterward…

It was then that realization hit him; other concerns had kept this one obvious thing out of his mind: he had been alive for more than one hundred winters. Chiron had been living for centuries when, hit by a poisoned arrow, he had relinquished the immortality bestowed on him by hisfather Kronos, accepting death. The memory still pained Alexios, he had been the last of Chiron's pupils and had witnessed his passing.

But the point was, of course, that centaurs had a very long life and humans did not. His Kallia would get old and die after a puny handful of years… He had hated the idea of his bleak longevity, but now he would have loved it, if only he could share it with her. Zeus, what would he do, how could he survive when she was no more? Their children, if they were so blessed, would also grow old and die before him... No, he was not going to allow it. He would seek his own destruction and hemlock would serve him perfectly, when the time came. A horse dosage, he snorted to himself.

Kallia stirred. She should not know what he was planning, though. He wanted her to be joyous, today of all days; he would keep from her his morbid thoughts. Plus, he felt his legs becoming heavier by the minute. Imagining what was going to happen he rushed out of the hut, waiting for the metamorphosis, which was quick and, again, not painful at all.

Now was the time to tell Kallia what had passed. He went to her; she was fully awake now, and wondering about his absence. Seeing him again as a centaur saddened her, but she did not say anything. Alexios reclined near the bed and finally told her the previous day's events.

When he had finished, she was silent for a long time, marveling at what she had heard and incredibly happy. So he could become a man again and again, and they would have children and be together all their life. How fortunate that he had saved the Dryad's tree and the nymph had been grateful to him! That "all their life" meant something different for her and for him never crossed her mind.

Alexios rose.

"Come, beloved, our nuptials await." He removed the copper mirror from the wall and took it with him, then, putting her on his back, he went into the forest.

"When Chiron married," he said, "gods and goddesses witnessed the rite, he told me. We can't have that, but there is at least one person I want to be present."

Eugeneia was waiting for them in the little clearing among ancient trees.

"Welcome," she said, waving her hands, "but a bride must have a veil … come, little darlings."

A swarm of white butterflies flew down from the sky, stopping above the head of Kallia, who was now standing alongside her groom. The pretty insects remained together in formation, their shimmering wings barely fluttering. No bride had ever had such a beautiful veil, the princess thought.

Alexios knelt and gave the copper mirror to the Dryad, who, without visible effort, kept it high in front of them, reflecting their solemn faces. The centaur took Kallia's hand in his and placed them both on the mirror.

And then he spoke, reciting:

_Golden__-throned, immortal Aphrodite,_

_Daughter of Zeus, Enchantress, I implore thee,_

_Spare me, O queen, this agony and anguish,_

_Crush not my spirit_

_Come then, I pray, grant me surcease from sorrow,_

_Drive away care, I beseech thee, O goddess_

_Fulfill for me what I yearn to accomplish,_

_Be thou my ally,_

_When I,__ Alexios, touching your sacred metal, _

_With Eugeneia of the Oak as our witness,_

_Take this woman, Kallisté__ of Kleonai,_

_To be my wedded wife and mother of my children_

_Until death will us part._

Despite his prayer, saying the last line almost crushed him. Pressing his bride to his chest, burying his head between her neck and her shoulder, he could barely contain his anguish. Death would surely part them, early, too early…

"Stop this immediately, Centaur," the Dryad scolded, while the princess' gaze moved from one to the other in great puzzlement. "So, instead of rejoicing because you have married the woman you love, you are thinking to end yourself when she dies? Is this that you want me to See?" (And here Kallia gave a little cry.)

"Fool, the future is not set in stone," Eugeneia added severely, "you can change it, if you are willing and brave, if you have faith…

"How? How can I change her lifespan length?"

"It will not be easy, but you can do it. You'll have to cross the Pontus Sea, live with people you don't know, who speak no Greek, who will fear and distrust you. Because there, in Colchis, concealed among many, there is a Spring. Those who found it called it the Fountain of Youth. Your reciprocal love is strong enough for this quest. Go now, take your bride to Colchis, Alexios."

**E****pilogue**

Hidden at the feet of the Kaskar mountains the valley had no name, its inhabitants few and unadventurous. Mostly, they were content with their lot, as the soil of their fields was rich enough and, not needing much, they wanted for nothing. More so now that they had a healer with them, who took good care of any illness. He had arrived a few years before with his beautiful wife and settled in, building a small house some distance from the village. Near it he had planted a herb garden. The couple spoke a language different from theirs, a language that one of their elders recognized as Greek. The elder, Aeetes, had been a rebellious youth and had run away, to come back years later, a broken man. He had fought in wars they did not know anything about and, captured by enemies, he had become a slave and had been branded on his left shoulder. However, he had managed to escape and find his way home, bringing back in his mind the language of his masters.

The healer had been terrifying, at the beginning. Children had run home telling that they had seen him galloping on a horse; Only, he was not_ riding_ the horse, _he was part of it, _they said. The bravest among their parents had spied on the stranger and saw that the children had told the truth, albeit he often walked on human legs. A meeting was called and they did not know what to do, when the former slave informed them that the creature was a centaur, half man and half horse, that is. The Greeks believed such beings existed and he had seen them reproduced on the beautiful vases his masters owned. The centaur was supposed to have untold powers, so they had not the courage to try and kill him or drive him away. Plus, his wife was visibly pregnant and people felt compassion for her. In any case he was armed with a bow and it was obvious that he could inflict heavy damage with it.

An uneasy truce was formed when the visitor came to the village offering some animals he had hunted. With the help of the elder who knew Greek, he explained that he wanted to barter the meat with other items and a deal was struck, as the villagers craved meat and had not enough of it. The centaur, whose name was Alexios, asked Aeetes to come every day and teach him and his wife the language spoken in the valley. He proposed to pay for his lessons with more meat and the elder agreed. The couple's progress in learning was swift.

Then one day a little boy, son of the village chief, fell from a tree and broke his leg. An ugly break that would have surely left him crippled. Alexios, first one to happen on the accident, set the boy's leg carefully and treated him so well that the boy eventually was able to walk without limping. After that, people started seeking the centaur when they were ill, and found him to be an extraordinary healer.

When his wife's time was ripe, their relationship with the villagers had improved so much that the local midwife came to give a hand, but the healer was up to the task, helping Kallia to deliver a perfect baby girl.

So, today, a woman was waiting for the centaur, because he was not at home. His wife, heavily pregnant again, sat on a table outside, making poultices of some of the herbs and seeds she and her husband grew or collected. Their little girl played with her doll, sitting on the grass. Alexios' absence was not unusual, almost every month he disappeared for a few days, followed by his faithful dog Argos. When he came back he resumed his normal duties, but he always looked very sad for a while. Being told that he would probably be back today, the villager waited.

The healer was gentle and caring, she mused, he really was not scary at all. She had whispered to his wife about her womanly ailments and had been encouraged to speak with him, overcoming her shame. And now she felt better, the herbal brews he gave her leaves for were working and she had come to ask him how to continue. At dusk they saw him trotting toward them. Argos was not preceding him and barking his homecoming joy as usual; in fact the dog was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the smiling centaur had a puppy in his arms, a puppy with the same tawny coloring of the older dog. His wife ran to him and quick sentences were exchanged.

Had the woman known Greek, this is what she would have heard:

"Alexios, where is Argos?"

"This is Argos, Kallia. I found the spring!"

_ END _

Notes

Well, that's it, dears, my mythological fantasy tale ends here. I hope you liked it and will send me some love. Reviews are my only reward for the passion and research I put in my stories …

This story is posted also on Twilighted net (Camilla is my pen name). There, I have decorated each chapter with a beautiful image, and the banner is also nice. So, if you want, you can go there and see them. I have not yet figured out how to create a link in my home page. (Don't miss Alexios looking at himself in a mirror! Mmm).

I have been intentionally vague about Chiron's death, as the details did not fit well in my story. According to the myth, he was accidentally hit by Heracles with a poisoned arrow. The wound was incurable, and unbearably painful, so Chiron voluntarily relinquished his immortality and died. However, instead of being consigned to Hades, he was given a place amongst the stars by Zeus as the constellation Sagittarius or Centaurus.

The wedding. Judging by the ancient Greeks attitude to women in general, I can only suppose that brides had not a big role during the ceremony, nor anything to say, just being handed over while blushing modestly under their veils. So don't flame me with feminist wrath: those were the mores of the time and place, much as they may displease you (and me). In any case, what Alexios does is due to my imagination, as I have no idea on how a wedding ceremony was, in archaic times. I only know that there was a lot of propitiatory poetry recited or sung. The first two stanzas of the poem Alexios recites are from Sappho's Hymn to Aphrodite. Copper was Aphrodite's metal, of course

Among the many legends about the fountain of youth (a spring, in fact) I choose the ones related to Alexander the Great. They place it in Colchis, modern Abkhazia that is, a country reclaimed but not controlled by Georgia. The Pontus Sea we call now the Black Sea. Colchis was a land of ancient magic, according to the Greeks. Medea, the witch princess who married Jason the Argonaut, was from there.

I had the whim to call the dog Jakob (an Hebrew name used by the Greeks too), but I refrained…

Surely Alexios will need to experiment a while with the magic water before trying it on Kallia. He wouldn't want to make a little girl of her, LOL!

Finally, I have a story to recommend: YULETIDE CANTICLE by Belli486, AU with vampires, a slightly darker Edward.


End file.
